


Bagel Boy

by RosexKnight



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashadeofpemberly prompted: Emma always thought Neal was just the Bagel Guy who stopped by every Wednesday with breakfast for her and the rest of Golden Inc. But after a huge staff meeting she learns that the guy who she has been subtly flirting with (and no so subtly giving her bagel order to) is actually the CEO's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashadeofpemberley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadeofpemberley/gifts).



Emma was trying to fight the sense of dread that washed over her as that morning’s events played over in her head.

“Your usual, Emma.”

Emma took the offered Bagel, grinning. “Thanks, Neal. What do I owe you?”

“That one’s on the house.”

It was clockwork, the way Neal appeared on Wednesdays, offering bagels and orange juice and sometimes more like donuts and pastries. Once Emma had voiced her fondness of blueberry bagels and cream cheese, they were always included. Emma didn’t mind at all. Mr. Gold was practically a slave-driver, and it was quite nice to have someone in the company besides Ruby to share some time with. Plus, Neal wasn’t bad to look at either. He was sweet to bring them all breakfast, and Emma had looked forward to every Wednesday since he has started making his rounds.

“You’re gonna spoil me.” Emma said as she spread the cream cheese on her bagel. “I can’t talk today, though.”

“Meeting?” Neal guessed.

“Yeah. The boss is making it mandatory. Says it’s something big. With any luck, he’s giving us a break.”

“Maybe he is. Maybe he got married or something and is going on a honeymoon.”

“We could only be so lucky.”

“It could happen.”

Emma sipped her coffee, glancing at Neal. “Alright, Bagel Boy. I bet a month’s worth of free breakfast that he’s giving us more work. Not because he’s going on vacation.”

“Fine.” He said, his voice filled with confidence. “You have a deal.”

Now, Emma sat flabbergasted as Gold stood at the head of a long table. To his right was his new bride, a petite brunette named Belle. To his left stood his son, Neal. The one Emma had been giving her bagel orders to. The one she now owed a month’s worth of breakfast to. As he made eye contact, grinning like a fool at her, the blonde frowned.

Clearly, he had cheated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: "How did Neal start bringing Emma breakfast anyway?"

Neal needed to make a good first impression. That’s what he needed to do. He was the son of the owner of the company, sure, but that didn’t mean they had to like him. Or worse, they could assume he bought his position rather than earning it through hard work and a lot of trial and error and argument after argument with his father. He needed a way to show them all he cared. He needed to do something. A gesture of kindness. Something everyone would like.

“Anyone want a bagel?”

Bagels were safe. Everyone loved bagels.

The lobby was silent, a few employees there shaking their heads. Neal’s stomach dropped. This was the wrong thing to do. They probably thought he was trying to buy their friendship. This wasn’t what he wanted at all. They’d think–

“I’ll take a blueberry with cream cheese.” The blonde from the counter said. Neal blinked at the receptionist, but she only gave him a smile as she pulled a few bills from her wallet. “Please.”

He realized, then, that she was different. She had no idea who he was. And, he was totally fine with that.

It became a tradition of sorts. Neal didn’t mind getting bagels at all, and little by little, the employees started opening up to him, and he was able to connect with them as a friend and peer rather than the son of their boss. Plus there was always the beautiful blonde receptionist…

“Your usual, Emma?”

“Please.” Her voice was so full of relief that Neal had to stifle a laugh. “Can I get a coffee too?”

“You look like you need something stronger.”

“Gold won’t let me have rum up here.” Emma said with a laugh as she fished her usual amount out of her wallet.

“You’ve had a rough day.” Neal said, shaking his head at the money. “I’ll cover it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine. My boss won’t mind.”

The smile that she gave him was worth everything, and Neal couldn’t help but smile back. “You’re the best, Neal.”

“I know.”

Part of him wanted to tell her. To confess he’d been the son of her boss the whole time. But it was nice to have no pressure, and besides that it might ruin it all. He’d tell her, of course, just…not yet. It simply didn’t seem like the right time.


End file.
